Star Manor
Star Manor Star Manor is the official residence of Steven Markaterios on the Dodge Them All (Official) server. Star Manor was constructed by Steven mainly over the course of two weeks, but the project continued for well over a year. The structure is commonly seen as one of the most excessive and symbolic structures constructed by StarCorp, and was often vandilized as a sign of public mistrust to Steven's operations. Common vandilism prompted the entire structure and layout of the building to be repurposed, as walls, secret passages, and rooms became dedicated to security activities. The lore behind Star Manor is monumental, as it is the largest private residence aside from Star23039's manor. However, her mansion never found its way to completion, and was located far from Diamond City. Entrance The entrance to Star Manor is very secure. A perimeter fence surrounds much of the building that was accessible to the road, and the structure itself has very few open windows or entrances. The driveway into the complex has two double iron gates, and a civilian enterance through a secure ticket entry system. As well being safely guarded by physical means, Star Manor also had a very complex WorldGuard protection system, that warned warn passerbys and restricted access to players based on their location within the Manor. This WorldGuard system has since been destroyed. SMGate.png|The gated entrance to Star Manor Beyond the iron gates to the manor lies a garage, which also has an iron gate. The garage holds four parking spaces that were commonly held by horses and named after luxury cars. A stairwell leads from the driveway to the lobby of the building. Around the driveway is a small maze, a forest, and a bench that looks over at the StarCorp Warehouses across the river. The Manor itself is located upon a hill on the property. Main Hall Star Manor has a very luxerious main hall after walking down the lobby. It is uncommonly known that there was a major building error during construction, in which the lobby and hall do not meet in the center. The hall is one block off, and is made unnoticable by a divder after the lobby splits into the hall. The lobby is a large, open room that is situated in the center of the building. Both the left and right wings are accesible from it. There are two prominent features of the main hall. The first is the large Dodge Them All flags handing from the ceiling and walls. These represent Steven's patriotism to Dodge Them All, even in StarCorp designs. The main hall does not have a StarCorp logo; the reason for its absence is unknown. The second feature is the glass display cases, which hold symbolic items that Steven used. Such items are: StarCorp documents, weapons, and iconic books. SMHall.png|The main hall of Star Manor. Note the flags and display cases. At the front of the main hall is a lookout from which the Government District is visible. Directly accross the river lies the Police Headquarters, and nearby, the Capital and UPA towers. From the front of the main hall, a player can either walk left or right to visit each of the wings.